


Joyride

by imbxdateverything



Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: Aftermath, Car Accidents, Hospitals, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, One is dad, Team as Family, Unreliable Narrator, Whump, cause theres a lot of it, did i mention swearing, i keep hurting them, not sure about going into much detail with the treatments but we'll see, okay someone take ao3 away from me, what medical knowledge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbxdateverything/pseuds/imbxdateverything
Summary: One and Four get in a /little/ bit of trouble.
Comments: 34
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yes, I am back indeed.
> 
> here we go again not finishing a story and posting it to  
> get the motivation to finish it 
> 
> anyway, please enjoy this crap.

The tires squealed as the car came to an abrupt stop.

Its passengers breathing heavily to try and calm their racing hearts.

The driver of the car still clutching the steering wheel of the vehicle.

The passenger left trembling from the sudden impact.

Four was sporting a cut just above his left eyebrow where his head had connected with the car's dashboard and was dripping down a steady line of blood.

One was shaken a bit and his wrists would be sore for a while.

The two of them had been going to the meetup point the whole team had set up. It was supposed to be two Ghosts per vehicle were any troubles to arise.

And so it was. One was with Four, Three with Seven and Two with Five.

And as One had been driving to the designated location, they were unfortunate enough to get the trouble.

Only one car, as far as they knew, had been following them. Making their split even the more logical according to Two.

Now, breathing so fast and heavy that he thought his heart was going to break and his hands still on the wheel in a white-knuckled grip, One started to see the logic.

Four, who had known Camille to be right from the get go, now wished they didn't.

He stared ahead of him with unseeing eyes as he tried to still his trembling body.

Four knew that something was dripping down his face, he could feel it. But for the life of him, he couldn't bring his hand up to wipe at it.

After a few self evaluating seconds, One was able to hear breathing beside him and was reminded that he wasn't alone in the car.

Turning his head ever so slowly, One saw Four in the passenger's seat, breathing as if he'd run a marathon, blood dripping down the side of his face and disappearing into his black shirt.

He also noticed how he was shaking.

One realised that he himself wasn't hurt badly, having the steering wheel to keep him from getting a face full of car, but then he also realised that Four didn't have the same luxury.

"Hey." Maybe it was because he could hardly hear anything other than his drumming heartbeat but his voice sounded weak to his own ears.

One cleared his throat and repeated himself a little louder.

That time, his voice seemed to startle Four from wherever his mind was and turn to face him with a slight wince.

Now One could see clearly the angry red mark on Four's forehead as well as from where the cut on his eyebrow began, also falling down the side of his nose to his lips as well as his cheek.

He also saw Four's eyes.

They were blown wide with a slight difference in their size, clearly showing the concussion the blonde must have.

Four didn't stop trembling as he looked at One. Nor did he manage to lift his arm, yet.

One suddenly realised that his own hands were still on the wheel. He removed them with an effort before bringing them to his thighs.

"Can you hear me, buddy?" He asked as he slightly turned his body to face Four.

Four's open mouth could form no answer to the question that was mixed in with the sound of blood rushing to his ears.

From the moment they were hit, Four could hear a ringing in his ears that still hadn't gone away and, in all honesty, he was starting to panic a bit.

"Four?" One called out again, finally starting to getting his brain to work properly.

But again, Four didn't make a sound, he only stared at One with wide eyes.

For a while, the inside of the car was filled with the sounds of the two men breathing heavily and the clattering teeth caused by Four's trembling.

Now, the outside of it was an absolute mess. 

The car's honk had gone off and must have malfunctioned as it kept on voicing its distress, multiple car horns were heard as the accident held up 'busy' people and also there were sirens in the distance.

The men in the car paid no attention to anything going on outside. Mostly because Four was out of his mind and One was starting to freak out _because Four was out of his mind._

"Talk to me, buddy." One spoke with an urgency in his voice that betrayed his concern.

Four, on the other hand, was completely oblivious to it as he focused all of his energy -or what he had left of it- on bringing his hand up to his face.

And it worked, but for a second, as Four's arm rose an inch before twitching and going back down.

"Wh-" He tried to say but was interrupted by a voice coming from outside their vehicle.

"Hey!" One of the guys in the car that hit them called, "Get them out. Now!" 

He seemed to be talking to someone but neither One nor Four could bring themselves to care.

Suddenly, Four's door was flung open causing Four to turn his head abruptly, making him wince hard.

"Get the fuck out." The guy screamed right next to Four's still ringing ear.

As the guy huffed in annoyance and went to grab Four to drag him out of the car, the sirens that had completely disappeared from the Ghost's ears were now right next to them.

Gunshots and the yelling of a few colourful curses could be heard from outside as the guy keen on getting them out vanished.

Four moved his eyes a bit to the side to see two cop cars parked a fair distance away from their car with their passengers out of them firing their weapons.

One couldn't see what was happening but his, now, more alert mind figured out the pieces and his attention turned again to Four.

He noticed how his breathing had abated to a slow and deep rhythm that would, in any other situation, be great but One knew that with a concussion, it was rarely a good sign.

One could still hear the racket going on outside but he set his mind on something else.

_Driving the fuck off._

He knew that Four needed medical help and there was no doubt that an ambulance or two were out there waiting for the cops to take care of the situation before moving in to rescue whoever was trapped in the hit car.

And One knew that they couldn't afford going to a hospital. 

Not with who they were. 

They couldn't have their fingerprints in the system, not mentioning that their faces might be recognised by someone who was an avid news watcher.

So, One went to move his leg to hit the pedal only to take a sharp intake of breath at the sudden pain erupting from it.

He then saw how his knee was bent at an odd angle, looking dislocated.

"Fuck!" He whispered angrily and from the corner of his eye saw Four jerk.

Four hadn't taken his eyes of the shooting, mostly because all the back and forth made him nauseous.

But also because he once again wasn't seeing what was happening but was rather trying to talk himself into moving.

Before he could succeed, though, -not that he would, but he didn't know that- Four was once again jerked from his mind at the unmistakable sound of One getting frustrated. 

Tentatively and agonising slow, Four moved his head and then his eyes at the person next to him.

One also turned to look at him, now with a desperation in his eyes as the outside noises where starting to die down.

Four frowned, or at least he thought he did, in confusion as to what had One so frustrated. 

His mind reeling for an answer that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Sure, Four _knew_ that they had been hit. He knew that something was wrong with him but he didn't think that that would be a cause for One's outburst.

He just couldn't understand.

The more he tried to think about anything, the more empty his mind became.

Four's eyes unfocused for the millionth time before focusing again while he tried to have at least one coherent thought.

One could literally _see_ the internal struggle Four was having and decided to give him a reprieve.

"My knee." He simply said.

Four's frown grew deeper as he tried to make sense of what seem to him as words of a riddle.

One sighed, "My knee is hurt."

He had spoken in such a manner that someone would think he was referring to a child, for he had talked slowly and as clearly as he could manage in his ever-growing frustrated state.

Four's eyes testified to his understanding.

In fact, every emotion the blonde was feeling was clear as day to see in his eyes.

And what One could see didn't sit well with him.

He could see mostly pain but also confusion and, surprisingly, fear.

These fear ridden blue eyes were a rare sight. In fact, One had only seen them twice. Well, three times, now.

From the first time, One had decided that he didn't like them to look like that.

No, he _hated_ it.

And the fact that he was completely useless to do anything about it ate at his very core.

"It's okay, kid. We'll get out of here." Words of comfort, though, fell far from Four's ears as the ringing in the blonde's head became so strong that any other sound was completely drowned out.

Four could see One talking to him but he couldn't hear anything other than that _blasted_ ringing.

He himself wanted to scream, he wanted to say anything that would make his torture stop but as he sunk further into his leather seat, Four gave up trying as the sweet nothingness of the darkness took hold of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for you, you know who you are ;*
> 
> enjoy the way of how I've gotten worse at writing ((:

"Nope!" One immediately yelled as he watched Four's eyes close.

"No, no, no-" He kept whispering to himself as he moved to further face his teammate, wincing in the process as his leg also shifted. 

" _Fuck_." One hissed, "Come on, kid. Don't do this." 

One kept telling him to wake up but Four stubbornly stayed unmoving. 

" _Fucking fuck shit, fu-_ " One kept on cursing anything and everything until he was _very_ rudely interrupted by someone knocking on his sidedoor's window.

One looked at the paramedic and was reminded that they weren't alone. Soon, he realised, the police would want to question them and, honestly, _fuck that_.

Unfortunately, though, there wasn't anything One could do. The paramedics _were_ going to get them to a state hospital and the cops _were_ going to question them even if they didn't think them guilty of anything.

 _Fucking bullshit_ , thought One as he started now to curse the whole American justice system. 

"Sir, can you hear me?" A heavy Boston accent called out to him, stopping the orgy of judges he was having in his mind and bringing his attention back to the situation at hand.

One heard the man calling at someone to bring a stretcher before moving to open One's door.

One tried to think of anything he could do to get out of this situation.

A pained moan jerked him from his thoughts, though, bringing his attention to his injured teammate.

One looked between the man finally getting his door open and the unconscious man next to him, settling his eyes on the latter.

"Fuck." He said softly at the realisation that Four needed immediate help.

"I won't let you die, kid." He whispered to the blonde as he accepted the fact that they were going to go to that hospital.

"I promise."

-

The paramedic started asking him questions about his injuries as soon as One's door was open.

"Go to him." One said and slightly moved his head to point at Four with his chin, "He hit his head." 

"They're opening his door right now, sir." True to his word, One just realised that another set of paramedics were trying to get the caved-in door to open. 

It was more difficult since the car had struck them on the passenger's side, smashing it closed.

"Don't worry, your son will be taken care of." The paramedic said finally as he saw the look with which One was looking at Four's slumped form.

When the word _son_ registered in his mind, One went to correct him but he was just _so_ tired.

 _If only I could sleep_ , thought One as his eyes were beginning to close on their own accord.

One was jerked awake by an urgency that filled his mind and told him to stay alert.

He couldn't understand why, though.

Until he did.

His mind practically screamed at him that something was wrong. Not just with himself but, also, that something was _very_ wrong with someone close to him.

With a sudden jolt that made his neck hurt, One leaned forward and looked to his left to see Four being taken out of the car and on a stretcher. 

With the tension around his heart a little easier at the sight of Four getting the attention he needed, One laid back once again as he let the paramedic take him as well.

This time, though, One didn't let himself relax, not even for a second as his mind kept rushing back to his teammate.

One followed Four being taken in an ambulance with his eyes -as much as he could with a neck brace- and when he was taken out of his sight he panicked just a little bit, not that he would admit that to anyone.

He was almost tempted to demand to be in the same ambulance with Four but thought better of it since he knew how small the vehicle's space was.

"Which-", One took a steadying breath, _I'm so tired_ , "Which hospital?"

"St. Mary's, sir."

"The kid?" He asked since he knew he couldn't call him Four and he sure as _hell_ couldn't call him Billy.

"Same as you, sir."

"Okay, good." One said as he was loaded into the back of the ambulance.

The vehicle's back doors closed and One was suddenly hit with a very big wave of tiredness that he didn't have the energy to fight off.

It wasn't any surprise to One that he just now felt so tired since he knew that as soon as his mind realised that Four was going to get medical treatment, it couldn't help but let all the exhaustion and worry of the day seep in.

Despite his mind telling him otherwise, One started to drift off and slowly losing interest of what was done to him.

The paramedic, meanwhile, hooked him up with a heart monitor and was assessing his injuries.

So far, from what he could actually see, he had found a few scrapes and he saw that One's right kneecap was dislocated.

The man also noticed how One's left wrist had started to turn red towards purple and swell, indicating either a break or a muscle that was pulled to hard.

It was the former, he soon came to realise.

One finally gave up his fight with consciousness despite his mind -and the paramedic- trying to get him to stay awake and closed his eyes to be greeted by the peaceful darkness. 

-

Unbeknownst to One, though, in the ambulance in front of him, the paramedic tending to Four was surprised to suddenly see the younger man's heart rate rise in the monitor and his body to start seizing.

The EMT was trying to keep Four from hurting himself by holding his arms but realised he just had to let him ride it out.

The man kept checking on Four to make sure he was breathing properly as he moved a few objects that could be harmful to his patient.

It was but a few minutes before Four's seizure stopped and he fell completely limp, though more time seemed to have passed.

As the paramedic checked once again Four's vitals and breathing, the driver of the ambulance informed him that they were just outside the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well then,,,,,,,,,
> 
> anyway, I really hope you enjoyed
> 
> any kind of criticism is welcome :))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes up for the wait at least a little bit and hope you enjoy :))

  
The paramedics unloaded Four from the ambulance and, with the gurney, led him through the hospital's entrance. 

As soon as they passed the door with the unconscious Four, a doctor approached them and one of the EMTs started listing his injuries as well as telling his condition to the doctor.

"He's been unconscious from before we got to him, his heart rate is agitated." Said the paramedic, "And he had a seizure two minutes ago that lasted about 15 seconds."

Whe he had finished talking, Four was lead to a room in the ICU.

Seconds later, One was brought in the same fashion. Except that he was, instead, put to a regular room to be examined.

The doctor overseeing One told a nurse to do a blood test and an x-ray -for his dislocated knee and swollen wrist- after checking his vitals, such as breathing, heart rate and sight.

He was pleased to see no signs of eye dilation and he ruled out visible concussion.

Next, were his internal organs and the doctor was once again relieved to not have found any damage nor bleeding.

Four's assigned doctor had no such luck.

His patient's heart was erratic, his breathing came in quick and shallow breaths and his eyes were a definite sign of a major concussion.

When he had finished assessing Four's vitals, the doctor went to the rest of his injuries and noticed the cut on his brow, a few bruises - the deepest one being on his head from where it met the dashboard- and a minuscule red line on the inside of his elbow.

The doctor had him prepared for X-Rays, adding his left arm to the list as well as Four's head, neck and chest.

After a while, the developed X-Rays showed Four's doctor a fracture on the right side of his skull and two thankfully _only_ cracked ribs.

Finally, the one of Four's arm showed a small piece of glass into it, unfortunately stuck between two muscles that were responsible for its movement.

The doctor woefully added surgery to his 'treatments-for-this-young-man' list along with stitches, bandages and a fair amount of painkillers.

"Prep him for surgery." He ordered one of the nurses as he knew that the cuts and bruises could wait until the danger of arm paralysis was off the table.

And thus, the doctor went to prepare himself as well.

-

One woke up and, with his eyelids barely cracked, saw someone go around him before gathering something in their arms and leaving.

He opened his eyes further to be greeted by a couple of curtains that did absolutely nothing at keeping the sun at bay.

His next realisation, after cursing the damned curtains, was that he was on a bed, a  _very_ uncomfortable bed but a bed nonetheless, which confused him for a moment before his memory of what had transpired rushed back to him.

His mind shifted from the road on which he was driving to the teammate next to him, unconscious and bleeding.

Immediately, One tried to lift his head to see if Four was with him but instantly regretted it as his neck muscles were pulled causing him to be forced to let his head fall back down slowly as he tried to breathe through the discomfort. 

_Thankfully,_ he thought,  _nothing else was moved._

That, though, didn't stop his leg from hurting like a bitch.

After a few more breathing exercises that every pregnant woman would be proud of, the pain in his leg melted into a constant throbbing.

_At least, I don't want to saw my leg off anymore,_ thought One.

A doctor came in the room just as One's wrists had started making themselves known.

"Hello, sir. I'm Dr. Martin. How are you feeling?"

"Great, I love unrelenting pain." One responded with a sarcastic smirk.

"I'm glad. What is your name?" The doctor replied in kind.

"The kid I was brought in with, where is he?" One dodged the question not so skillfully.

"Here. What is your name, sir?" Dr Martin would not give up so easily.

"How is he?" One didn't care to conceal the concern from his eyes and voice.

The doctor could see that the young man meant something to the man in front of him but he had a patient report to fill, "Do you know your name, sir?" He asked.

One gave him momentary glare before answering, "Yes."

Dr Martin smiled and waited patiently for a few moments.

One, in the meantime, went through his mind for names he could use that sounded real enough.

He sighed, "David." He rolled his eyes at the expectant look the doctor gave him, "Mane."

"Hello, Mr Mane." The doctor said with a satisfied smile as he wrote down the name on the paper he was holding.

"Yeah, whatever. Where's the kid?" One  _really_ tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

It didn't work.

Dr Martin took a deep breath before exhaling sharply and started speaking, "He is in Intensive Care, he was hurt pretty badly but, we are positive he will make a full recovery."

One simply nodded.

"As soon as I have any news of your son, I will let you know." The doctor finished.

One eyed the doctor, "Thanks."

The fact that two people had now called Four his son wasn't lost on One but, if he were honest, he didn't mind that much.

Dr Martin managed to get a few more things from One -such as his age and ethnicity- before he told him to get some more rest and that he would be back some time later.

With that, the doctor left One alone with only his dark thoughts as company.

-

When Four had finally awoken, he had a weird feeling.

He felt as if an elephant driving a train ran over him.

_Twice_ .

The blonde felt like his head was underwater.

There was a rush in his ears moving along with his heartbeat, his tongue felt too big for his mouth and his throat was bone dry.

As Four was starting to get more aware, he noticed that the beeping he heard wasn't just in his head but beside him as well.

And though a spark of curiosity lit inside him, he didn't open his eyes to see what it was.

Four knew he had just woken up but he couldn't help the exhaustion that had settled deeply all the way into his soul.

What came next was the sense of smell. There was this strong scent of something awful that Four couldn't quite place but for some reason reminded him of Five.

He didn't stay long on this inquiry either, as his body started to become quite vocal.

At first, Four felt as if he was floating but now, he felt as if he had crash landed into some  _very_ hard rocks and then more rocks had fallen onto him, burying him into a cavern that didn't quite bury him whole.

The beeping, suddenly, had become faster and even more painful to Four's ears.

He didn't know what happened, all he knew was that his head was still under that elephant-drived-train mentioned earlier except now he was sure that the elephant had brought a friend along.

Four shut his eyes as tight as he could which only caused his headache to worsen.

He shuddered as he felt his head ready to explode.

Unfortunately, that small movement brought a whole lot of different problems.

All at once, his head was joined by his aching ribs and his, oddly numb but still hurting, arm.

Together, the pain was sent in flashes in conjunction with his heart beat and, to top it all off, that  _damned_ beeping wouldn't stop.

From the very back of his mind, Four faintly heard voices,  _wishing_ for them to turn into his friends' voices.

Unfortunately, he didn't get his wish.

Instead, what the blonde got was another greeting from his dear old friend called darkness as he fell into oblivion and he knew no more.

-

A doctor and two nurses rushed into the young man's room as they were alerted of a change in their patient and came face to face with a yet again seizing Four.

The doctor started giving the nurses instructions as what to do.

One of them was tasked with keeping an eye on her watch to time the duration of the seizure whereas the other nurse and the doctor both moved Four to his side so that he had a clear airway.

20 seconds later, Four had stopped seizing and instead lay completely motionless as the doctor and nurse turned him on his back.

The doctor sighed as he checked once again Four's blood pressure and heart rhythm.

After this episode, Four seemed to slowly calm down, falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

The doctor stayed a little longer to do a complete assessment of the prone form of the blonde.

"Do we know if he has had epileptic episodes before?" The doctor asked.

"No, but his father is here. He'll know." One of the nurses said.

"He's awake now." Added the other.

The doctor nodded and did a last check on Four before leaving the nurses to tend to him as he went to speak with the young man's father. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all comments are welcome,,,, hope you did enjoy and thank you once again ((:


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow that was quick of me who am I? what have I done with the posting twice a month me? well I don't miss her
> 
> enjoy :))

Four's doctor was unaware that the man laying in the room he had just entered was supposed to be asleep and thus didn't comment on his wakefulness.  
  
All the better for him since he could get the young man's medical history now.  
  
"Good day, sir." The doctor announced.  
  
One moved his eyes to look at him without turning his head more than necessary and consequently causing it pain.  
  
"You were in a car accident with another man -blonde, around 25 years of age, has a scar on the right side of his head, is that correct?"  
  
"Yes." One said uncertainly as he waited for the man in front of him to elaborate further.  
  
"I'm his doctor. Dr Jones. I have come to understand that he is your son?"   
  
One thought about it but for a heart beat before answering; "Yes."  
  
The doctor nodded.  
  
"Is he allergic to any medicine?" He asked.  
  
One paused, "No." He said ultimately.   
  
"Okay." The doctor said as he wrote down on a notebook he held in his hands.  
  
"Does he have any chronic illnesses or take medication for a prolonged time?" He continued.   
  
"No. Not that I'm aware of." One said with his voice slowly fading into a whisper as he recalled every information he had gathered on the blonde before recruiting him.  
  
The doctor hummed as he scribbled down once again; "Has he ever had an epileptic episode before?"  
  
It took a moment to register but when it did, One frowned and dared to move his head a little to face the doctor.  
  
"Before?" He said and his voice started gaining that 'I'm a leader' kind of volume, "Before what?"  
  
The doctor frowned slightly, "Were you made aware of his condition?"  
  
One, at that, tried to lift himself into a sitting position, ' _Pain be damned'_ , he thought but ultimately failed with a groan and a choked 'No' to the doctor as he helped him settle down once again with a couple of pillows behind his back to hold him upright.   
  
"He was admitted with both external  _and_ internal injuries and had to have surgery on his left arm, which was successful." Dr Jones said, "He, so far, had two instances of his body completely seizing; the first right before he arrived and the seconds a few minutes ago."   
  
One felt just about ready to yell at anyone for not telling him sooner but the pit in his stomach at the news kept him silent.   
  
He didn't know Four was at such a bad state.  
  
All One had known until a couple seconds ago was that the young man definitely had a concussion and a couple of scratches. But now One gets told that Four had surgery performed on his while One  _slept_ .  
  
Yes, his mind might have made him believe that his teammate had been a lot worse off than what he thought, but he had attributed that to his worries and anxiety and not as actual facts.  
  
To have now someone -Four's own doctor on top of that- tell his all this was disheartening, to say the least.  
  
One's mind was instantly filled with questions, such as 'is he awake', 'can I go see him' and 'will he be alright'.  
  
Unfortunately, none of them were voiced as One found his throat to suddenly be constricted and the beeping next to him started to quicken.  
  
"He is fine now." The doctor quickly explained at the visible distress coming from the man laying on the bed.  
  
One wasn't that much comforted by the words, but he did find himself breathing a little easier.  
  
"Now." Dr Jones continued, "I believe these seizures were induced by the concussion he has suffered, unless he has a history of them." The doctor finished with a question.  
  
One swallowed hard and forced his mind to work through the mist of worry that had appeared in it.  
  
"No." One ultimately said after licking his dry lips.  
  
"Alright." Dr Jones said ultimately, "Thank you, sir, for the information and when I have any more news about your son's condition, I will personally come to you."  
  
One mumbled a 'thanks' as his mind started going over what the doctor had told him.  
  
Right before the doctor was out the door, One stopped him.  
  
"My phone. Where is it?" He asked.  
  
"I am not sure, must be with your belongings." The doctor pointed to a bag sitting on the nightstand next to One's bed, "If it's not there, press the button on your right to call a nurse and see what they can do."   
  
"Thanks." One said absent-minded with his hands already reaching for the bag as the doctor walked out and closed the door.  
  
It was a  _tad_ bit difficult to get it, what with his muscles having spasms that made One hiss every two seconds, but he managed. Because, if anything, One can be quite persistent.  
  
When One did finally manage to get the bag in his hands, he opened it and was immediately greeted by his shoes, then came his clothes and One suddenly realised that he was wearing a hospital gown for the first time.  
  
Shaking the thought of having been undressed in his sleep, One kept going through the bag until his fingers made contact with something made of plastic.  
  
He pulled on it until it was free of its cloth prison and One saw that it was a small plastic ziploc bag.  
  
One immediately perked as he saw its contents.   
  
Keys, wallet, watch and, most importantly, his phone.  
  
In one move, he pulled out his phone and turned it on. Pleasantly surprised at the fact that it had managed to survive the car crash.  
  
Once it was on, One instantly went to dial a number.  
  
"Where the fuck are you?" Came the agitated voice from the other line after just one ring.  
  
"Nice to hear you, too, Five." One  _would_ have chuckled had he been in any other condition.  
  
"We were waiting for you at the spot for  _two hours_ . What happened?" She asked, clearly angry but worried.  
  
"Had a bit of an accident on the way." One said in his usual 'making-jokes-to-avoid-feeling' way, "Where are the others?"  
  
"With me. We have been waiting for one of you to make some kind of contact." Five said as she again started leaning into the anger more, "It's been a day and a half, One. When were you going to call us?"  
  
"Shit happened." He simply said as his eyes were looking through the wall in front of him.  
  
"I-  _We_ thought something bad had happened."  
  
"Well," One inhaled deeply, "It kind of did." He sighed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Quickly came the worried voice.  
  
"Put me on speaker." One simply said.  
  
Once Five had put him on speaker and he made sure that everyone could hear him, One started to tell the team of what had happened.  
  
He talked about the accident, how his injured leg was unable to get them away before authorities had arrived to them and he told them all that had happened since the accident.  
  
Skillfully, One left Four's condition the last thing he would have to say of this 'experience' as it was a hard thing to say  _and_ to hear.  
  
It wasn't hard because his injuries were considered lethal or extremely damaging, no.  
  
It was hard because of everyone's feelings for the blonde.   
  
Somehow, the young man had managed to get into the whole team's hearts.  
  
Many of them seeing his as a younger brother and even One seeing him a son he had failed to protect.  
  
Indeed, One didn't like referring to the group as a family, but he couldn't help feel a responsibility for all of them, especially their youngest member.  
  
"How is he now?" Five asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know. His doctor said that he'll be fine but I haven't seen Four at all since we arrived." One sounded distraught to not have seen Four and he made mental note to  _demand_ he be put next to the blonde.  
  
"What hospital are you in?" For the first time since the call began, Two's voice was heard.  
  
"St. Mary's." One retorted.   
  
"Okay, we'll be there in two hours, tops." Five once again spoke.  
  
"Alright, We'll be waiting." One waited until Five ended the call before he put his phone under the cover of his bed and the bag right next to him, where it would be easier to get to should he need it.  
  
With that, One pressed the button next to him to summon a nurse so that he would be transferred to Four's room where he could keep a  _very_ close eye on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof the team is coming to the rescue
> 
> also why does this read as if it were written by a 14 yo in wattpad?
> 
> please please point out grammar mistakes and spelling I'm not a native English speaker thank youuu


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy :))

At first, only his mind had awoken.  
  
Instantly, many mumbled thoughts assaulted him at once, making him wish he was anywhere but here.  
  
Wherever _here_ was.  
  
Next, came his body.  
  
The absolute agony he felt beneath his skin, like a thousand needles attacking him all at once.  
  
He wished for them to go away and, surprising, they did. Although, the pain didn't go away completely, it instead turned into a subdued and _tolerable_ amount.  
  
After having passed the sudden onslaught of suffering, he could hear something. Something distant.  
  
Still his thoughts were attempting to break out of his skull, but the sound was there.  
  
It was a beeping sound.  
  
A steady rhythm almost as if it was trying to put him back to sleep.  
  
Its attempts failed, though, as through the jumbled thoughts, he could hear a loud and demanding voice screaming at him to _l_ _ook_.  
  
This one voice drowned out all the other voices.  
  
It would shout ' _look_ ' and _'wake up_ ' over and over again.

It made his head feel worse, but he didn't think it wise to ignore it.  
  
Not that he _could_ with how loud it became the longer he took to comply.   
  
With a lot more effort than usual, Four managed to pry his eyes open but a crack.  
  
He shut them off again as he was blinded by the sudden appearance of light.  
  
The voice became even more distraught.  
  
Four wished for it to go away, just as the pain had, but instead it grew louder and louder until Four could do nothing but obey it.  
  
Painstakingly slow, Four opened his eyes so that they could adjust to the brightness of _wherever_ he was.  
  
After having opened his eyes just about halfway through, Four was greeted by a whole new world of pain.  
  
His head had managed to join the cacophony of pain and numbness throughout his whole body with a slightly more raised voice as it pulsated from the side of his head to the back, to the front until it finally settled on Four's right temple.  
  
Four groaned as the pain spiked along with his heartbeat.  
  
And if it couldn't be worse, the beeping was even more audible now.  
  
In fact, Four could hear it as if it were right next to him.  
  
A quick but regrettable side glance made it clear that it was, in fact, right next to him.  
  
Trying to get his muddled brain to work, Four gritted his teeth with all of his strength, which wasn't a lot.  
  
Finally managing to get one coherent thought, Four made out a screen with a zigzaging line in it below some numbers on his right.  
  
Four frowned right before his head reached new octaves, making him shut his eyes tightly and groan loudly once more.  
  
Honestly, he was starting to get tired of this loop of endless suffering.  
  
With new vigour, Four opened his eyes as much as he could and took a breath that _almost_ qualified as a steadying one.  
  
Once he had completely exhaled, Four let his whole body sink into the, what he had come to realise to be, mattress he lay on.  
  
"Took your fucking time there, didn't you."  
  
Four cracked one eye open.  
  
This voice disrupted Four's attempt at shutting off everything and going back to sleep where he couldn't feel the pain.  
  
 _I know that voice_ , came yet another coherent thought.  
  
"God." He groaned and closed his eye again.  
  
"Not quite. Try again." Said the voice again.  
  
Grunting all the way, Four moved his head to his side and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
At first, it was just a shape behind a thick fog before it cleared and turned into a human.  
  
"One?" Four rasped out almost inaudibly.  
  
"The one and only." Came again the voice that now had a face to go along with it.  
  
"Wh-" Whatever Four was going to ask was interrupted by a hacking cough that overtook him and, unfortunately, woke every nerve in his body up, making him moan in pain.  
  
He didn't notice the fear with which One was looking at him.  
  
" _Fuuuuck._ " Four dragged out as the pain started to settle.  
  
One cringed at the pained expression on his teammate's face.  
  
Four cleared his throat, "What happened?" He slurred out with visible difficulty.  
  
"We run into some problems. We're at the hospital now."  
  
"Ame?" Four sunk into the mattress once more.  
  
"No, buddy. She's not here. It's just the two of us for now." One said almost solemnly.  
  
Four simply hummed.  
  
One wanted to ask how Four felt, no matter how stupid that question seemed to him, but stopped short by the blond speaking up again.  
  
"Wha' happen'd?" He asked even more quietly and with more effort.  
  
One frowned in concern, "We are in the hospital."  
  
Four again only hummed.  
  
"Four?" One said to get the young man's attention.  
  
"Hm." Was the answer.  
  
"Where are we?" One asked.  
  
"Base." Slurred Four.  
  
"No, we're not at the base." One was really started to get anxious, "What do you remember last?"  
  
"Huh? Uh... You were telling us about this Martins or Martinez guy or whatever he's called." Four said nonchalantly.  
  
One thought for a moment, "That was three days ago." He said in a voice that betrayed his concern.  
  
However, it went right over Four's head. _Again_.  
  
Four, at One's statement, grunted softly as he felt himself drifting off to sleep, not paying much attention to anything around him.  
  
One noticed and tried to strike up a conversation with the blonde again; "How are you feeling?" He asked at last.  
  
Four looked almost as if he were really, truly thinking about the question before saying, "Fine."  
  
It took all of One's power to _not_ call Four out on his bullshit and he instead opted for a different approach.  
  
"Four, does anything hurt?"  
  
Okay, maybe One couldn't contain all of his exasperation at the situation and it _might_ have slipped out just a little bit.  
  
 _Not that Four would notice,_ One thought bitterly.  
  
"A bit." Answered Four.  
  
"...Where?" One realised he would have to get anything out of the kid word by word but if it meant he would stay awake a little longer then so be it.  
  
"Everywhere." Was the tired answer.   
  
"Okay." One said slowly and decided that he wouldn't be able to do anything to help the young man as he located the button that would call a nurse and pressed it.  
  
Not a minute later, a nurse came rushing in with a smile in her face.  
  
"Hello, how can I help you?" She said.  
  
"He said he's in pain." One told her without taking his eyes off Four.  
  
The nurse frowned as she stepped forward until she was next to Four's bed.

She took the notepad that was hanging by the foot of the bed and with experience took note of everything that was written on it and compared them with the numbers that were shown now at the screen.  
  
"Alright." She said with a smaller smile but it was still there, "It's normal for him to be in pain right now as the level of the painkillers can not be set too high because of his concussion."  
  
One attentively listened to the nurse.  
  
"It is expected that he will make a full recovery, though."  
  
One nodded and the nurse smiled.  
  
"Also, he doesn't remember the past three days. I asked him." He said.  
  
"All of this behaviour is normal for someone with a concussion of this extend. Temporary memory loss is extremely usual and it might take a day or two for it to come back." She explained.  
  
"Alright, thank you." One said more politely than he usually is.  
  
"Are you in any pain?" The nurse asked, looking expectantly at One.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. These drugs do miracles." He brushed off jokingly.  
  
"Alright." The nurse said as she knew that the patient had to admit to feeling pain or discomfort for her to be able to do something.  
  
"If you need me again, don't hesitate to press that button." She said with a smile and turned to leave, closing the door behind her.  
  
One sighed as he and Four were left alone again.  
  
"Four?" He called out.  
  
His answer came in soft breaths and a steady beeping as his teammate had fallen asleep while One and the nurse were talking.  
  
One sighed again, "Okay, kid, rest." He said and tried do the same.  
  
He closed his eyes and let the quiet noises of the room lull him to sleep.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing really happened in this but four woke up yay 
> 
> reviews and kudos appreciated:))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last sentence took me two week to write whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy can I not keep a schedule?????
> 
> (also could be bc college begun but BITCH get your act together!)

When One came to, he was annoyed to hear the beeping of the monitors and to smell the stale air in the room as he had wished for all of this to had just been a dream.  
  
Or at least, for the rest of the Ghosts to have broke him and Four out of the hospital.  
  
At that thought, One turned his head to his left to see a _very_ awake Four with his doctor next to him.  
  
Deciding to not make his wakefulness noticed, One listened carefully to the doctor explaining to Four how he had gotten to be where he was now as well as the extend of his injuries.  
  
After the doctor was done, One started to groan as if he was just waking from a peaceful slumber.  
  
"One?" Four asked in a softly and _clearly_ drugged out of his mind.  
  
"Morning. What about breakfast?" One joked, trying to start a conversation with the blonde to access him.  
  
"Just some jello, _dad_."   
  
_Okay_ , One thought, _maybe not exactly drugged_ out _of his mind._  
  
One, instead of gracing Four with a verbal answer, gave him a look that said quite a few things.  
  
Like ' _Call me dad again and I will take away your speaking privileges._  
  
Four didn't get it.  
  
One rolled his eyes, "They assumed that you were my son and I just didn't correct them."  
  
"We don't even have the same accent." Four said, amused.  
  
"Well, you weren't exactly _chatting_ with them!" One hissed.  
  
Four closed his mouth, having mistaken the worry in One's voice as genuine anger directed at him.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered after a few seconds.  
  
"Damn it, kid." One ran a hand over his eyes, " _I'm_ sorry. I'm not mad at you for almost dying."  
  
Four didn't say anything.  
  
One sighed, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm-" Four cleared his throat, "I don't remember. The accident, I mean." The blonde lowered his eyes as he admitted his memory loss as if it were something he would be ashamed or sorry for.  
  
One was told that this would be a normal thing for his teammate to have happened to but the concern in his gut wouldn't dissipate at the knowledge.  
  
So, One retold Four everything that had happened even though he knew Dr. Jones had already spoken to him about it.  
  
After One was done, Four was left slightly nodding.  
  
"The others?" Asked the younger of the two man.  
  
Before One could answer, though, Dr Martin burst in through the door, four people hot on his heels.  
  
"You are awake!" The doctor exclaimed with a not quite hidden exasperation, "These people say they know you?" He continued, annoyance dripping from his tongue.  
  
Four heads popped up from behind the doctor and One did everything is his power to keep his face neutral and not burst out laughing at the sight.  
  
"Yes." He simply managed to say.  
  
Four wasn't as adverse and a smile managed to creep up on his face that was growing by the second.  
  
The doctor sighed, smiled and said something along the lines of 'thank god'.  
  
The rest of the team stepped around him as Dr Martin closed the door behind him just a tab bit harder than he had to.

Finally, One allowed himself to laugh although he had a faint sense that it was more than from amusement.  
  
Something quite similar to _relief_.  
  
"What the fuck!" Boomed Five's voice as she walked up to Four, though it was obvious she was talking to One.  
  
That seemed to bring everyone out of their stupor as they all started moving as one with Three going to stand beside Five while Two and Seven headed for One's bedside.  
  
"What?" One said thought laughter.  
  
"You couldn't tell us the name you used? We were stuck in the entrance for an _hour_." Seven offered as they all shared the same frustration at their leader.  
  
One chuckled, "It escaped me. Next time we're in the hospital, I'll make sure to tell you my name."  
  
At that, Two send a couple of daggers at One's direction, "There won't be a next time."  
  
She sighed before continuing, "We shouldn't have left you behind. From now on, we are going to communicate more when we are separated so as to not have a repeat."  
  
All of the Ghosts nodded in agreement with Two's decision. Even One seemed to be on board with the authority she had taken, he was that glad to see them.  
  
The short silence was broken by Four grunting almost imperceptibly as he tried to lift himself up into a half sitting position.  
  
Immediately, Five reached for the bed's device and pushed a button on it so that the top side of the bed frame itself was being lifted up.  
  
"Thanks." Whispered Four and smiled at her.  
  
"Alright, then." One said as he himself sat up by his own now almost-fully returned strength.  
  
"Time to leave." He said but stayed to look around him as the others made no movement other than to look between each other as if having a private conversation with their eyes that did not include One.  
  
"We can't just break you out of a hospital." Finally voiced Seven.  
  
"If we can break out of a _skyscraper_ , I'm sure we can break out of a simple hospital." One countered.  
  
"You weren't hurt on the skyscraper." Five said absolutely.  
  
One was silent for a moment as he eyed Four and the test of his team before speaking; "How hard could it be?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait idk why writers block hits me every two chapters


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it is finally here
> 
> such a long hiatus wasn't at all what I had in mind but college started and its chaotic with online classes and all that jazz anyway forgive me and,,,,,, I wanna say enjoy,,,,,,,,,,??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta read, we die like six
> 
> is this even coherent idk I really really wanted to push myself to post.

It _was_ hard.  
  
Getting One with a dislocated knee to _walk_ by multiple hospital personnel without seeming too obvious and not to mention Four, whose legs were the equal consistency with that of not yet fully formed jelly.  
  
It would be an understatement to say that Three was on the verge of dragging both men out himself.  
  
In fact, he very well would have hoisted both One and Four on his shoulders and strode out of the hospital like a firefighter had Five not talked him out of it.  
  
Okay, it was more like a ' _fuck no'_ but it got the point across.  
  
Now, with One walking like a drunkard backwards and Four looking ready to kiss the ground with every step, the Ghosts were all walking together towards the exit of the hospital attracting as little attention to themselves as possible.  
  
Passing through the corridor of their former rooms was just a breeze, but, unfortunately, hospital lobbies can be quite populated.  
  
With hope of hiding in plain sight, the Ghosts made off with their eyes trained on the double doors in front of them.  
  
"Hnn." Came a groan from Four which prompted Five to grab him by the arm and practically drag him as she muttered ' _I'm_ _sorry but shut up_ ' over and over again.  
  
You could say that she seemed stressed.  
  
After an agonising minute that seemed like an hour, the team had made it outside with nothing much but an uninterested glance by a walk-in patient.  
  
Fortunately, but surprisingly, no problems arose from their little escape.  
  
Two steered them towards the direction of their parked seven seater and once there Three settled in the driver's seat with Two in the passenger side.  
  
Seven and Five sat in the back with the two injured members of the team since they had at least some medical experience, Seven having learned first aid in the army and Five being an actual doctor.  
  
Three wasted no time in starting the car as soon as he saw everyone in.  
  
Slowly but surely, One felt the minimising power of those wonderful hospital drugs as they started to fade away and out of his system, seemingly with every drop of sweat that fell down his face and back from the almost uncomfortable heat in the car.  
  
Four, on the other hand, wasn't bothered by the heat. In fact, he was quite cold and when Five had touched his wrist to count his pulse, she had a concerned look about her for his lack of warmth.  
  
What little drugs, if any, he was given had already stopped having any effect on him as soon as his arm was disconnected from the IV and, thus, Four wasn't particularly concerned with its absence.  
  
"You with me?" Five asked him and Four opened his eyes that he hadn't realised he closed and gave her a breathy ' _I'm here_ '.  
  
Five cast him a doubtful look from where she was looking over One's wrist but didn't say anything else.  
  
Four suddenly found himself feeling heavier as his body was being sunk into the seat he was on and his eyelids heavier still even when they started to fall over his eyes.  
  
A last inquisitive _'Four?'_ was heard until he knew nothing but blackness.  
  
-  
  
Five looked away from One to a quickly losing consciousness Four and she called his name.  
  
"Four?" She said and moved in her seat uncomfortably in the tight space of the car to face him.  
  
One turned his eyes on the now sleeping Four and spoke; "Don't let him sleep for long. Concussion."  
  
At that, Five hummed and made a mental note to wake Four up in an hour.  
  
She took One's wrist in her hand to inspect it even though there wasn't anything she could do.  
  
Five felt truly useless as she looked again if One had developed a concussion in the last two minutes.  
  
After another 20 minutes of complete silence inside the vehicle, One was starting to drift off to sleep as the view outside his window became more and more unfocused as his eyes started to gloss over by the exhaustion he felt when he heard something.  
  
First, came two gasps that were hardly audible and then came a whimper before all hell broke loose.  
  
"What the fuck!" Five yelled as she practically threw herself on Four's convulsing form.  
  
"Shit." Three whispered and stepped on the pedal harder.  
  
Seven looked at Five with a panicked face, waiting for her to tell him what to do.  
  
One looked _tired_.  
  
Not just physically but also mentally as he wanted nothing more that for this to end. He wished that he could go to sleep and when he woke everything would go back to normal.  
  
"What the _fuck!_ " Five almost screamed again, this time being directed at One.  
  
One sighed; "He's had two seizures back at the hospital."  
  
"And you didn't think to _mention_ it?" Seven snapped at One as Five was too busy helping Four not hurt himself to do so.  
  
She did file 'yell at One' for later, though.  
  
Four jerked sharply as he awoke with a gasp.  
  
Once Four had stopped seizing and awakened and Five could breathe again, she sat next to him to measure his pulse which was slowly going back to normal.  
  
"How long, Three?" Five asked worriedly with a tinge of tiredness.  
  
"An hour. At most." Came the answer from their driver.  
  
A pause, "Okay. Just take us there."  
  
-  
  
The rest of the journey was _blessedly_ uneventful.  
  
Reaching the airport where they had made their base was a relief for everyone because, now, they could let their blood pressure finally go almost back to normal.  
  
One by one, they got out of the car, Seven being last as he made sure everyone -namely Four- got out without incident.  
  
One and Four were lead straight to the makeshift med bay of the site where One, after being given some morphine, fell promptly asleep.  
  
Four didn't get to have the same luxury though, as Five explained that she shouldn't put him under with a concussion lest his condition worsens.

  
Dissapointed, but not surprised, Four let her buzz around him as she checked everything and oversaw his injuries again.  
  
"Can you lift your arm?" Five asked him and Fourmoved him arm towards his face to demonstrate that he, in fact, could.  
  
"Good." She decided, "You should try to sleep."  
  
Four hummed and muttered a thanks as he already started drifting off.  
  
Five sighed as she gathered and cleaned her equipment.  
  
"Hey." Seven said as he ducked in under the tent's flaps that acted as the med bay's doors.  
  
"Hi." Five answered shorty.  
  
Seven walked closer to her and in a quiet voice asked; "How is he?"  
  
Five knew who he meant immediately.  
  
"He'll be fine." She said finally turning to face Seven.  
  
"His arm is better and he's breathing more normally but he still needs to be woken up every so often and I can't give him any painkillers." She finished.  
  
"That's good." Seven let out a breath he was holding.  
  
"One will also be fine. His wrist is not that bad, his knee will heal and he doesn't have a concussion meaning he gets morphine which is good."  
  
Seven only hummed in acknowledgement.  
  
"You should go to sleep, it's getting late."  
  
"Sir, yes, sir." Seven joked before sobering up; "What about you?"  
  
"I need to be with them, especially Four, in case he-" She paused, "In case he has another episode." Five finished off quietly.  
  
"Okay." Seven replied seriously, "Come morning, I'll watch them and you _will_ sleep."  
  
Five seemed to be in thought for a second before smiling; "Deal."  
  
With a shake of hands and a smile in reply, Seven left to go to his trailer and get any sleep he could, knowing that it wouldn't be a lot with his worry.  
  
He passed Two and Three on the way and told them about their team member's conditions when they asked him before wishing them both a goodnight and disappearing into his 'room'.  
  
Two and Three passed by Five to see if she needed anything but, as expected, she sent them off.  
  
After the faint voices of her teammates had faded, Five settled herself in a chair between One and Four, ready for the night ahead.  
  
She looked at the two resting Ghosts under her care and, once again, comforted herself with the thought that; 'yes, they will be okay'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four had another seizure that lasted less time than before and kept having them for a week after that but afterwards was back to his normal jumping self.
> 
> One healed completely but not before having been ordered to stay in bed for two weeks. Oh well, at least Five had a seemingly endless supply of some /killer/ drugs.
> 
> The end.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you did enjoy and I am glad to see you here !!


End file.
